


Annoyingly cute

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: They were all around her like flies around a honeypot
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Little things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Annoyingly cute

It was annoying.

They were all around her like flies around a honeypot. And she was just standing here. Smiling. Why the hell was she still smiling ? They were pathetic. All wishing to get a smile from her like it meant something. And he was not jealous. He did not get jealous. Jealous was for people that couldn’t actually land the girl. And he could.

One might ask why he wasn’t doing it right now. Landing the girl. Instead of watching the white haired woman smile politely at those men. They were travelers. Not fanboys. They were travelling the country by foot and visiting the most famous guilds. They had to come to Fairy Tail. That’s what they had said. Had to. The same way he really had to punch them right now. But he wasn’t, wasn’t he ?

They weren’t all three around Mira. The third one seemed more interested by Juvia, why was blushing as hell. Probably wishing that her kind of boyfriend (what the hell was going on between them anyway ?) wouldn’t be able to see her like this. Not that he would be worrying.

They weren’t really flirting anyway. Just making conversation with the women and the mages around them. But he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way the light haired one was looking at Mirajane like she was some kind of goddess. She wasn’t that funny either. Not when she was all smiling and telling how much cute the guild members were.

She liked to use it. That word. Cute.

Sometimes it even seemed like she had forgotten what it meant. Some things were definitely not cute. Like the way icebrain had just walked into the guild and frown when he saw his girl being gushed around. Not matter what Mira said. He wasn’t cute at all if not a bit creepy and pathetic when you saw the way he badly hid his discontentment to get a drink at the bar. You could by the way he was getting flustered that Mira had done some sort of comment and that he was denying everything. And now he was grabbing her by the arm to tell her something. Probably to scowl her or something. Not that he cared.

***

“Is Gray-sama okay ?” The blue haired asked, blushing in embarrassment as he was dragging her in a smaller street.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you ?”

The young woman blinked twice at the guy’s weird behavior.

“So where is Gray-sama taking Juvia ?”

The young man stopped and sighed before looking at her. Trying to find words that wouldn’t sound too cheesy.

“What were you doing back there ?” He finally asked, looking at her directly.

She blushed heavily and became agitated as she tried to explain that nothing was going on and that she was truly just trying to be polite. He sighed again, trying to regain composure.

She calmed too and smiled slightly, not able to hide the red going stronger on her cheeks.

“Was Gray-sama really that jealous ?”

He blushed really hard this time and gazed at her again. She was clearly enjoying this. Him losing his temper because of her. Her blue hair was quite a mess. Did he drag her that fast ? He had just meant to take her discreetly away. Had everyone seen this ? There was no way he could walk back in there without getting teased if they had.

He hadn’t liked it. The way that guy was smiling at her. When trying to get her attention. Where did he come from anyway ? Didn’t he have a life ? He knew those kind of things were bound to happen. Juvia was obviously everything but unattractive. It didn’t mean she was going to do anything out of it. So why did he feel so weird ?

She was still looking at him. Still red as a poppy, and worried about what he was going to say next. He sighed. Her blue eyes were full of that bold look she had sometimes when she wanted to prove something. It was kind of cute. He wondered if she was going to make a fuss over him if he called her that once. Definitely.

“I, just…” He stammered, trying to find a way to finish his sentence.

She frowned a bit but said nothing, wishing to know what he was trying to say.

“just… don’t give him any false ideas if he tries something.” He finally uttered while blushing like fire had taken over his brain.

She blushed even more. If that was possible and got ready to explain and defend herself even more but he turned around before walking away without looking at her so she wouldn’t see how flustered he really was.

“I already told you.” He said anyway while going home. “You’re mine.”

***

“You know, frowning is bad for wrinkles.”

You looked at her, unamused as she put the last glasses away. The last customer had been gone about half an hour ago and she was closing it for the night as the dragon slayer was watching her. Still obviously annoyed.

“Smiling is too, so quit doing that.”

She giggled and leaned on the counter so that her face was too inches away from his.

“Are you going to pout all night ?”

“I am not doing that.” He replied dryly while gazing at her but she did not look away.

Then, she stood up and took her things, pretending to ignore him as he finished his glass and washed it as soon as he put it down.

“Aren’t you going to scowl me for being too attractive ?”

She giggled even more when he sent her one of his death look. Not sure if it was meant to be scary or just to make her feel the not funny part of her jokes.

“You can spank me if you want.”

He raised an eyebrow as she giggled again. His smirk finally went up and his eyes got lit with that provocative look of his that always got her shivering along her spine.

He got up and walked towards the exit. She joined him and he passed an arm around her waist before suddenly giving her a slight smack down. She startled and giggled before passing an arm too on his back to his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I’m not too fond of sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to leave a comment !


End file.
